Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie was released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot gives up the Tesseract.]] For many years, the galactic lord Thanos has sought the Infinity Stones, ancient relics forged from the birth of the universe itself with the potential to control all existence if gathered. After having failed to retrieve the stones through his past deals with Loki and Ronan the Accuser, Thanos sets out to gather the relics on his own. He first travels to the planet Xandar, decimating the planet while retrieving the Power Stone. After that, Thanos and his adopted children, the Black Order, track down the Statesman, the Sakaaran vessel ferrying the survivors of Hela's attack on Asgard. Storming the vessel, Thanos and his minions mercilessly slaughter the Asgardians until only Thor and Loki remain. Having taken the Tesseract from Asgard shortly before its destruction, Loki is confronted by Thanos, managing to stall him long enough for the Hulk to engage him in battle. faces Thanos.]] However, Thanos is able to easily beat the Hulk and prepares to kill him before Heimdall - moments before being slaughtered by Thanos - uses the power of the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth with the last of his strength. Thanos threatens to kill Thor with the Power Stone unless Loki gives him the Space Stone. Initially, Loki tells Thanos to go ahead, but has a change of heart and gives him the Tesseract after Thor's head is severely burned by the Power Stone. Thanos shatters the Tesseract to reveal the Space Stone and sends his children to hunt the Infinity Stones from Earth and Loki offers himself as a guide. He feigns loyalty to Thanos and attempts to stab him while monologuing, but the Space Stone holds Loki in place while Thanos crushes his neck and kills him and then destroys the rest of the Statesman with the Power Stone, leaving Thor drifting in space. , Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Wong move against the Black Order.]] Hulk crash lands into the New York Sanctum on Earth, where he transforms back into Bruce Banner and warns Doctor Stephen Strange and Wong about the impending threat of Thanos. The three meet with Tony Stark, who learns that Thanos provided Loki the tools when the Asgardian attacked Earth six years earlier. Banner suggests that Thanos will come to Earth for the Vision's Mind Stone and Strange's Time Stone. Stark reveals that Vision has gone missing, and Banner suggests calling Steve Rogers to find him. Stark is reluctant and brings Banner up to speed on everything that happened after he left Earth; Steve Rogers is now a wanted man following the Avengers Civil War, they are no longer on good terms due to the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility and the Avengers have disbanded. Banner convinces Stark that what is happening is bigger than anything they can handle alone, so Stark reluctantly agrees to call Rogers for help. Before he can, however, Manhattan suddenly falls under attack by Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. As the group fight, Peter Parker, on a nearby school excursion, senses the attack and joins in to help. crawling up the Q-Ship.]] During the skirmish, Maw is able to incapacitate and abduct Strange, taking him to one of Thanos' ships. Stark is able to stow away on the ship while Parker , who was tasked by Stark to rescue Strange and who ended up being beamed to the ship clings to the outside as it takes off. As the ship leaves Earth's atmosphere and Parker runs out of oxygen, Stark calls for the Iron Spider Armor he developed for Peter the previous year when he was offered membership in the Avengers; the suit, built to operate in space, saves his life. Stark then attempts to send the boy back to Earth's surface, but Parker remains on-board. On Earth, Wong returns to the New York Sanctum to defend it with Strange gone, while Banner finds the phone containing Rogers' number. meets the Guardians of the Galaxy.]] Meanwhile, Thor is found drifting through space by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who responded to the Statesman{'}s distress call. When Thor reveals Thanos' goals to the group, Gamora explains that if Thanos is able to obtain all six stones, he would be able to wipe out half of the universe with the snap of his fingers. Thor knows that Thanos will next be heading to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone, which the Asgardians left in the care of the Collector after the Dark Elves attacked Earth. In order to kill Thanos, Thor will need to obtain a new weapon. The group split, with Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot heading off to Nidavellir to forge a new weapon to replace Mjølnir, while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis travel to Knowhere to try and retrieve the Reality Stone before Thanos. Gamora makes Quill promise to kill her if Thanos gets a hold of her, as she has information that he cannot be allowed to have. Although reluctant, Quill agrees and the two share a kiss. , Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff at the New Avengers Facility.]] Back on Earth, Vision and Wanda Maximoff have been living in Scotland since the Avengers separated, having developed romantic feelings for one another. While walking the streets, the pair is attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, who begins removing the Mind Stone, before they are stopped by Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Vision, and Maximoff then travel to the Avengers Headquarters where they meet James Rhodes and Banner. Vision suggests that Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone in his head, but she refuses, as doing so would kill him. The team heads to Wakanda in the hopes that Shuri will be able to separate the stone from Vision so Wanda can destroy it without killing her lover before Thanos can possess it. On Thanos' ship, Maw tortures Strange in an attempt to learn how he has hidden the Time Stone. While doing so, Parker and Stark are able to blast a hole in the side of the ship, dislodging Maw out into space where he dies from exposure. With Strange saved, Peter and Strange exchange formalities before Stark and Strange argue over heading back to Earth or heading to Titan, the planet where Maw intended to rendezvous with Thanos, to fight the villain there in an attempt to catch him off guard. Strange informs his rescuers that his priorities lie with protecting the Time Stone over their lives. Reluctantly, he admits that he will go along with them to Titan and Stark declares Spider-Man an official Avenger. The Guardians arrive on Knowhere, where they witness Thanos torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone. Gamora is able to attack and seemingly kill Thanos. However, Thanos reveals that he has already obtained the Reality Stone and used it to manipulate their surroundings, Knowhere having already been largely decimated. He easily incapacitates Drax and Mantis and grabs Gamora. She begs Quill to kill her, as he had promised to do so earlier, and then confesses her love to Quill. Thanos taunts Quill's inability to shoot Gamora until Quill pulls the trigger, but the gun fails, Thanos having already used the Reality Stone to alter the gun to shoot bubbles. Thanos then teleports away with Gamora. , Rocket Raccoon, Groot arriving in Nidavellir]] Meanwhile, Thor, Groot, and Rocket arrive at Nidavellir, a large, artificial ring-shaped megastructure encircling a dying star. They find the structure abandoned, with only the dwarf Eitri left. He reveals that Thanos had arrived on Nidavellir and forced the dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet, a device that would allow him to utilize the power of all the Infinity Stones at once, and then slaughtered the other dwarves once they did so. With Eitri's help, Thor is able to restart the dying star and create an ax called Stormbreaker, which has both the power of Thor's old hammer, Mjølnir, and the Bifrost. Back on Earth, Shuri finds a method to separate the stone from Vision and begins working. Rogers, Banner, Vision, Maximoff, and Romanoff arrive in Wakanda where they are greeted by King T'Challa, General Okoye, and Bucky Barnes, who has recovered from his brainwashing and has been given a new metal arm. Back on his ship, Thanos reveals his motives to Gamora: he believes that the universe is overpopulated, and that this will eventually cause the depletion of all valuable resources and destroy the universe entirely. His solution is to use the Infinity Stones' combined power to exterminate a half of the universe's population, maintaining balance and preserving life. When Gamora was a child, Thanos and his army massacred half the population of her homeworld, Zen-Whoberi, when the planet fell under similar threat. Thanos reveals that he has captured Gamora's sister Nebula, and through torture, discovered that Gamora had discovered the location of the Soul Stone. In exchange for Nebula's life, Gamora agrees to lead him to it. Gamora and Thanos travel to Vormir where they meet the Red Skull, condemned to guarding the Soul Stone for eternity after his disappearance in 1945. The Red Skull guides them to the top of a nearby cliff, where he explains to Thanos that obtaining the stone requires the sacrifice of a loved one. Despite her initial confidance that Thanos is a heartless monster who loves no one, Gamora is horrified when Thanos tearfully sacrifices Gamora, having truly grown to love her, earning the Soul Stone. and the Guardians on Titan.]] Meanwhile, Nebula is able to escape from her confinement and alerts Quill, Drax, and Mantis, instructing them to meet her on Titan to ambush Thanos. Stark, Strange and Parker arrive on Titan as well and are attacked by the Guardians, the two groups mistaking each other for Thanos’ operatives. After clearing things up, the Guardians, Stark, Strange, and Parker devise a plan to ambush Thanos and remove the gauntlet from his hand. Strange uses the Time Stone to see into the future, where he reveals that there is only one outcome out of 14 million available where the Avengers and their allies stand victorious against Thanos. in defense of Wakanda.]] Back on Earth, the Wakandan army, led by T'Challa and M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe, begin their defense against the remaining members of the Black Order; Glaive, Obsidian and Midnight. The battle quickly turns in the favor of the Black Order as the Wakandan forces, Rogers, Maximoff, Romanoff, Rhodes, Barnes, and Wilson are overwhelmed by Thanos' enormous army of Outriders, who begin penetrating Wakanda's shields. Shuri is unable to complete her operation on the Mind Stone as Glaive attacks the tower in which Vision is held, forcing him to flee to the battlefield. However, the tide turns in favor of the Avengers when Thor, Groot, and Rocket arrive with the newly-fashioned Stormbreaker. With Thor now back on Earth, the team is able to kill Obsidian, Midnight and Glaive, as well as the herd of attacking Outriders. on Titan.]] Back on Titan, Thanos arrives and is greeted by Strange. In a brief but impassioned speech, Thanos explains that Titan used to be his home before overpopulation drove it to ruin. He suggested killing half the population to enable them to survive, but was ignored. Witnessing the destruction of his homeworld influenced Thanos' life goal to rid the universe of half of all being. Refusing to let this come to pass, Strange, Stark, Parker, and the three Guardians engage Thanos in a brutal battle, which Nebula joins by crashing a Necrocraft on Thanos, and manage to get all his limbs pinned down while Mantis uses her empathic powers to incapacitate him. As Stark and Parker work on getting the gauntlet off, Nebula realizes that Gamora has been killed. As the gauntlet finally starts to come off, Quill is unable to contain his rage and attacks, which breaks Mantis' concentration and allows Thanos to recover and reclaim the gauntlet just as it is finally removed. Thanos then overpowers the team by using the Power Stone to shatter Titan's moon and raining its fragments down upon the heroes. Thanos defeats Strange and mortally wounds Stark and prepares to execute him, but is stopped by Strange, who exchanges Stark's life for the Time Stone. With five of the six stones, Thanos teleports away to Earth. Thanos arrives in Wakanda to claim the Mind Stone from Vision and complete the Infinity Gauntlet, effortlessly trashing around the heroes who try to stop him. Maximoff, at Vision's behest, tearfully destroys the Mind Stone, killing Vision, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse the destruction and pulls the Mind Stone from Vision's head, severing the neural connections and killing Vision once more. Thanos places the Mind Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet, completing it and unlocking its full power. He is then attacked and mortally injured by Thor using Stormbreaker, which lodges into Thanos' chest. However, Thanos is undeterred, musing that Thor should have gone for the head, and succesfully snaps his fingers. Thanos goes into a state of limbo, finding himself in a mysterious landscape where he encounters a young Gamora. Thanos tells the vision of Gamora that he has accomplished his goal and Gamora asks what it cost. Solemnly, Thanos replies that it cost him everything. Returning to reality, Thanos disappears through a portal as an ominous rumbling can be heard throughout the universe. Suddenly, Rogers witnesses Barnes turn to ash as the blitz of devastation Thanos summoned begins to take effect. Half the Wakandan army disintegrates, as does T'Challa, Groot, Wilson and Maximoff. Rogers, Banner, Thor, Rocket, Rhodes, M'Baku, Okoye and Romanoff are left with their spirits broken as they realise just what they've lost. Back on Titan, Mantis, Drax, Quill and Strange also disappear into dust. Finally, Parker collapses and fades away in Stark's arms. Nebula, being the only other survivor on Titan, remarks in despair that Thanos has accomplished his goals to decimate the universe as a distraught Stark reflects on his failure. On an another planet somewhere across the galaxy, Thanos has taken residence, having fully healed from his injuries sustained in Wakanda. He gazes out peacefully upon the setting sun with a smile on his face, just as he told Strange he would, content in his victory and satisfied that he had defeated and killed most of the heroes who opposed him, but sorrowful in having been forced to kill Gamora. .]] In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill witness New York City fall into chaos as people begin to disappear. As Hill fades away, Fury establishes a Code Red and sends a distress signal on an old 1990's pager just as he vanishes as well. The pager falls to the ground and successfully connects to its recipient, represented by a starburst pattern on a red and blue background. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion capture) *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion capture) *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Chicago, Illinois (post-credit scene) **Scotland ***Edinburgh ***Glasgow (mentioned) **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Multiverse **Mirror Dimension *SoulworldJoe Russo Q & A *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush on Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Sacrifice of Gamora **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) *Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) Items *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Godslayer *Hofund *Gungnir *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Reality Stone **Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Iron Spider Armor *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Sling Ring *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Translator Implants *Transmitter Pager *Uru **Infinity Gauntlet **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *Vibranium *Kimoyo Beads *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *''Statesman'' *Sanctuary II **Q-Ships *Mining Pods *Quinjet *Necrocrafts *Royal Talon Flyer *Dragon Flyers *Outrider Dropships *''Benatar'' **''Benatar's'' Space Pod Sentient Species *Humans *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Halfworlders *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Titans *Zehoberei *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Black Order *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *New York City Police Department *Guardians of the Galaxy *Tivan Group *Avengers *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Ego *Meredith Quill *Collector *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Ultron *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) *Sokovia Accords * * * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War Music *''Avengers: Infinity War - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Released Movies